Dedos Cruzados
by Sthefynice
Summary: Harry Potter era el alma gemela de Draco de Malfoy. (Traducción autorizada por DandelionAdrian)


**Dedos Cruzados**

 **Sinopsis:** Harry Potter era el alma gemela de Draco de Malfoy. (Traducción autorizada por **DandelionAdrian** )

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia tampoco es mía, sino de la maravillosa **DandelionAdrian**. De lo que si me apropio a mucha honra por ser algo mío, es de esta traducción. Ah, y de la portada.

 **Beta-Reader:** LaTiL.

 **Notas de autora (DandelionAdrian):** El título de esta historia, _Fingers Crossed_ , es tomada de una canción de Billie Eilish, siendo también el tema principal para los feels Tomarry. Si te interesa, la canción que encajaba con los feels Drarry sería _Six Feet Under_ , interpretada por el mismo cantante.

 **Notas de Traductora:** Había terminado esto la semana pasada, pero me enfermé (todavía lo estoy), y bueno, que me encanta este tipo de temáticas, así que no era de extrañar el querer traducirlo xD Como curiosidad, ésta es la segunda vez que me animo a traducir el título de un fic (la primera vez se trató con un Starker, mi nueva y leal OTP), y con ésta ya sería la segunda.

Also, agradezco de manera especial a _Lilyth Windly/Lilyth369_ por sus fabulosas recomendaciones de fics al inglés, y a las chicas del grupo _El Lado Oscuro de La Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja_ Harrymort/Tomarry, específicamente a Julieta y a Susan Verá, por terminar de animarme. Reconozco que me tomo mi buen tiempo para trabajar con los fics, pero prefiero escribir/traducir cuando me gusta, cuando quiero hacerlo, no por mera obligación.

En fin, para los curiosos sorprendidos que el Tomarry/Harrymort esté cobrando más fuerza, sí, desde hace más de dos años contamos grupo de Facebook y foro en Fanfiction creados por ésta traductora ;) Casualmente justo ahora tenemos una actividad especial que posiblemente sea de tu interés. Para más información, contáctanos.

Feliz 14 de febrero. Aunque honestamente, soy más partidaria que para el amor y la amistad no hace falta una fecha específica, sino que es algo que se puede compartir y celebrar cada día. *Se encoge de hombros*

Drarry. Tomarry… ¿Quién ganará?

Hagan sus apuestas.

* * *

 _«Quiero que seas mi alma gemela, incluso cuando no creo en ellas.»_

 _Colleen Hooverm_.

 **T** om Riddle comenzó a ver hilos rojos luego de su primer estallido de magia. Hilos rojos invisibles enredados en sus dedos anulares, conectando así a dos personas, que estarían allí por siempre sin importar la distancia. Hilos rojos que aparentemente, ningún niño o adulto en el orfanato podían ver, salvo él.

Cuando entró al Mundo Mágico, Tom aprendió sobre las almas gemelas. A pesar de que no todos los magos tenían la habilidad de ver los hilos, el caso de Tom era extraño de por sí, la población mágica igual seguía obsesionada con la idea de las almas gemelas, de encontrar aquél ser único que entendiera tu mente sin la necesidad de palabras, que armonizara perfectamente con tu alma.

Con frecuencia, era forzado a ver como las demás personas encontraban a su alma destinada, enamorándose en menos de un parpadeo, para aparentemente, ser felices luego de eso.

Era tan desagradable de ver, que quería vomitar apenas lo veía.

Tom nunca creyó en la idea de un _destinado_ para todos. El mero hecho de pensar de que hubiera un alma, justamente diseñada para encajar de manera perfecta con la tuya, como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, era, de por sí, ridícula.

Nunca había conocido a alguien que tocara su alma, que la conmoviera. Desde que podía recordar, el mundo entero había sido cruel con él, congelándolo y endureciéndole hasta que finalmente su alma se redujo a cenizas y su exterior resultara brumoso de identificar.

Y entonces…

Harry Potter _era_ el alma gemela de Draco Malfoy, aunque ambos eran lo suficientemente necios e ignorantes como para poder sentir el vínculo.

Era una cosa hermosa de ver, la manera en la que ellos no podían evitar estar atraídos hacia el otro, a pesar de sus peleas infantiles e irritante confusión. Su historia era como un frágil cuento de hadas de los que todos soñaban, una delicada rosa que esperaba el momento adecuado para florecer.

Y Malfoy _amaría_ a Potter, Tom estaba seguro de ello, si sólo el mocoso le hubiese otorgado a su alma gemela una oportunidad. Pero este niño arrogante había hecho a un lado todas sus oportunidades con dolorosos insultos y su imprudente comportamiento. Debido a su estúpido e inútil orgullo de Sangre Pura, había tratado a su destinado como si hubiese sido la mugre que ensuciaba a sus inmaculados zapatos.

El estúpido chico se lo había regalado en bandeja de plata.

Porque Potter también quería a Malfoy, sí, Tom realmente prestaba atención a esos detalles. Había visto repetidas veces como las esmeraldas de Harry inconscientemente le buscaban cuando pensaba que nadie más le veía, un encantador rubor inundaba sus mejillas en su piel morena.

Tom podía darse cuenta del porqué muchos encontraban atractivo a Malfoy, el efecto que causaba su cabello rubio platinado, que llevaba de manera perfecta y con estilo, y sus despampanantes ojos de plata. Pero Tom sabía sin lugar a dudas que en el supuesto caso de que Malfoy fuese horrible y poco agraciado como un sapo, de igual manera Potter querría besarlo. Aquella debía ser la magia que tenían las almas gemelas, ¿cierto? Ellos veían todas tus decadencias y cicatrices, y sin importar qué, te amaban de igual manera.

Aquello hacía que Tom se _enfermara._

Porque el amor verdadero y las almas gemelas eran mayormente eso, cuentos de hadas que se relataban antes de dormir, simples e ingenuas fantasías. Y el heredero de los Malfoy no merecía tener su final feliz.

Porque Harry era un desafío, un reto lleno de sorpresas, sarcástico e interesante, incluso pudiendo ser astuto sólo cuando quería serlo. Y durante mucho tiempo, Tom había anhelado a alguien que encajara con sus exigencias, y que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarle, como para encararle en un duelo de varitas si la ocasión se presentaba. Alguien que comprendiera su patética niñez y simpatizara con él sin ningún rastro de lástima, pues el otro chico había pasado por el mismo trato, el mismo recorrido que él. Alguien que sonriera ante su actitud oscura y no se enamorara por su encantador rostro y su fachada despiadada.

Porque Malfoy iría detrás de Potter incluso si no pudiese superar su prejuicio y estúpido orgullo. Porque Tom _amaba_ robar los juguetes de otros.

Se había involucrado.

Comenzó como un amigo, convirtiéndose luego en un confidente. Le había ofrecido a Harry un hombro en quién apoyar, le había dado al chico su apoyo y aceptación, le sostuvo con fiereza durante sus pesadillas y noches solitarias. Todas las cosas que Malfoy se había _negado_ a dar. Era tan sencillo pretender que le importaba.

Desde luego, Harry estaba escéptico durante el comienzo, sería un tonto si no lo estuviera. No obstante, Tom entendía sus razones. A veces, cuando el ardiente deseo que sentía por el chico se volvía inaguantable, las ansias de Tom por destruir la vibrante existencia de Harry, desgarrar el pecho del chico y clavar su varita de tejo en medio de su enorme corazón, se incrementaban.

Pero claro, eso sólo se aplicaba para ciertas _ocasiones_.

Y Harry poseía simpáticas sonrisas, sus increíbles ojos verdes resplandecían con alegría como si de preciosas gemas se trataran, expuestas al sol, cuando finalmente comenzó a relajarse estando cerca de Tom.

Y él devoraba toda la atención de Harry como la escurridiza serpiente que era, esperando pacientemente por la ocasión perfecta.

Eventualmente, Malfoy se dio cuenta. Por supuesto, el idiota lo haría. Había sido un _glorioso_ momento digno de atesorar, cuando Tom retrocedió y viendo como Harry se enojaba por _su_ manera de actuar. Su Harry salió en escena y sacudió a Malfoy y a su pandilla, por molestar _al pobre de_ Tom. Era tan propio de Harry, el permitir sin rodeos que otros pasaran sobre él, pero se cabreaba seriamente cuando alguien se metía con las personas que le son cercanas.

Y Tom era _cercano_ a Harry, llegando al punto de serlo incluso más que su propia y única alma gemela.

Tom reía de manera victoriosa dentro de su mente.

Por un momento, Malfoy sólo pudo jadear de sorpresa ante el violento ataque de Harry. Después de volver a sus sentidos, el idiota comenzó a lanzar maldición tras maldición dirigidas a su propia alma gemela, mientras escupía las más hirientes y cortantes palabras, justo como las que Tom sabía que diría. Malfoy era sólo un imbécil, un inmaduro, y aquellos detalles se podían ver en todo lo que el rubio hacía.

Draco Malfoy había herido de manera grave los sentimientos de Harry, y había agotado las pocas oportunidades que le habían quedado para ambos. Siendo completamente ignorante de haber _perdido_ el tesoro que el destino había creado para él aquél día.

Harry se desapareció del lugar en los brazos de Tom, con el corazón roto y desconociendo el _por qué._ Era el dolor que sólo tu alma gemela podía infligir en tu alma. Pero esta sería la última vez que dejaría que Harry saliera lastimado por culpa de Malfoy.

Harry invitó a Tom para que se acostara con él esa noche. Las sábanas del chico olían justo como él, eran cálidas y con un agradable aroma que Tom no alcanzaba a describir. Resultaba _adictivo_. Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas y diversas emociones atravesaban por todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndole de necesidad y lujuria bajo el cuerpo de Tom. Era _exquisito._

El joven moreno abrió sus piernas para él y dejó que tomara su dulce virginidad, abriéndose completamente a Tom para que también reclamara su _alma._

Harry era de él, y sólo _suyo_.

Era reconfortante, tener a alguien que te amara más que nadie, independientemente de lo que el destino había planeado para ambos. Lentamente, Tom se había apropiado de aquél sentimiento de felicidad más de lo que en un principio hubiera pensado.

El enojo de Malfoy se incrementaba más y más a medida que los días pasaban, viendo con desesperanza como Harry caía profundamente en las garras de Tom. Hasta que un día, la mirada de Harry dejó de buscar inconscientemente la de su alma gemela, y en vez de eso, buscaba la silueta de Tom.

Al chico ya no le afectaban los hirientes insultos de Malfoy. Tan sólo sentía exasperación, una ligera chispa de _melancolía_ que se asomaba en su rostro, de manera ocasional.

Pero aquello era de esperar, Malfoy _era_ el alma gemela de Harry después de todo, pensó Tom mientras deslizaba posesivamente un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, cada vez que atrapaba la insistente mirada del rubio sobre él. Muy en lo profundo de aquellos orbes de plata, se vislumbraba la desesperación y el anhelo, y Tom sonreía de manera retorcida cuando la mirada azabache de Harry se apartaba.

Había sido tan fácil de manipular, a cada uno de ellos.

Pero entonces se vio a sí mismo perderse ante aquellas alegrías y muestras de afecto que los vívidos ojos de Harry le profesaban cada vez que el chico le miraba, y deseaba acaparar esas miradas especiales sólo para él. Se encontró a sí mismo escuchando con atención sus suaves y calmadas respiraciones cada noche, y memorizó todo tipo de detalles en su celestial rostro cada mañana, esperando a que Harry despertara.

Tom comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que estaba _mal_ con él.

Cada vez que Harry le sonreía antes de besarle hasta robarle el aliento y luego le susurraba con una frágil voz _"Te amo"_ , Tom siempre quería llorar. Había querido matar al estúpido muchacho por ponerle esta incurable maldición sobre él, pero en vez de ello comenzaba a corresponderle el beso de manera violenta y comenzó a caer.

Siempre había una atracción potente que invitaba a las almas gemelas a encontrarse. A veces Harry se sumergía en sus pensamientos, cada vez que no podía averiguar el por qué no podía deshacerse del recuerdo de Malfoy, incluso aun estando rodeado en los brazos de Tom.

No era culpa o traición lo que Harry sentía, al menos no del todo. El corazón de Harry estaba lleno de esperanza hacia Tom y su mente le pertenecía, pero alguien más estaba jalando las cadenas pertenecientes a su alma. Era el _Destino_ , que con insistencia atraía a Harry hacia su otra mitad.

Había siempre un hilo rojo que conectaba a dos almas para complementarse, envolviéndolas hasta que cayeran a los brazos del otro. Aquella era una historia infantil para los amantes, destinados a enamorarse desde el primer momento y vivieron felices por siempre.

Todo eso era el _Destino_ y Tom lo _resentía_.

Tom Riddle no tenía ningún hilo rojo, _nunca_ lo tuvo.

Estaba _destinado_ a estar perdido y solitario, en un frío mundo que más de una vez le había juzgado como alguien indigno para amar. Aquello era tan cierto, que de igual manera lo odiaba.

Pero Tom no pensó que algún día conocería a alguien como _Harry_.

Nunca imaginó que aprendería a amar gracias al chico de ojos verdes.

Nunca pensó en enamorarse, y aún así lo hizo, de manera intensa e irrevocable por su presa. _Su_ _posesión._

No obstante, ¿no se suponía que Harry estuviese con Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué pasaría si Harry sería _más feliz_ al estar con su alma gemela? ¿Y si Harry no le _pertenecía_ a Tom?

A Tom, honestamente, le importaba una mierda. Si hasta el chico estaba feliz de ser suyo. Y cada vez que Harry enterraba su linda nariz en el cuello elegante de Tom, y felizmente respiraba su olor recostado en su pecho cada vez que se acurrucaban juntos en la cama, Tom creía que le había _ganado_ al destino.

Por ende, ¿cuál era el problema si Tom no tenía ningún hilo rojo del destino que afirmara el que Harry estuviese con él?

Aún así Tom tenía el _corazón_ de Harry en sus posesivas manos, y él mantendría su _alma_ atrapada a él, a través de toda su voluntad y magia. Pelearía con uñas y dientes, de ser necesario, derramando sangre sin ningún atisbo de piedad, con cualquiera que fuera enviado por el destino para devolver a Harry a los brazos de su otra mitad.

Tom había ganado la batalla, y continuaría hasta ganar la guerra. A fin de cuentas, no por nada era el más brillante y poderoso mago de todos los tiempos.

Y bueno, en cuanto al _Señor Oscuro_ … aquellos delicados hilos rojos fueron muy sencillos de _romper._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas Finales (DandelionAdrian):** El inglés no es mi idioma natal, y no pude encontrar a tiempo una beta, así que estoy segura que puede haber ciertos errores en cuánto a cohesión/coherencia en este fic. Estaría muy agradecida si alguien me los señalara.

 **Notas Finales (Traductora):** Fue una delicia leer esto en inglés, y divertirme durante el proceso de traducción. De todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen cuenta en AO3, y desean regalar un Kudo y un pequeño agradecimiento allá, están en todo su derecho. Y si también tienen cuenta en Wattpad y/o desean agregar esta historia a sus librerías, manifiéstate con un voto o simplemente compartiendo las citas favoritas de esta historia en tus redes sociales (porque sí, se puede, y es una de las cosas que más me atraen de Wattpad), ya sabemos que a la larga es malo reprimir los deseos ;)


End file.
